Merle's Salvation
by felicia2235
Summary: Merle/OC. What if someone else found Merle after he cut off his hand. Christina or Chris as she likes to be called found Merle unconscious and bleeding inside a wrecked van. She saves him and together they work to find Daryl and re join the group. Merle does something he never thought he would. He falls for this angel that saved him. Will feature Daryl/Carol too. Mature content.
1. Chapter 1

_Merle/OC. What if someone else found Merle after he cut off his hand. Christina or Chris as she likes to be called found Merle unconscious and bleeding inside a wrecked van. She saves him and together they work to find Daryl and re join the group. Merle does something he never thought he would. He falls for this angel that saved him and learns to care about someone other than his brother and become a productive member of the group. Will also feature Daryl/Carol as well. Mature content. Don't own anything. _

Merle groaned as he became conscious again. He had been in and out of it for who knows how long. He didn't remember much. Only getting hand cuffed to the building because he was an idiot and then cutting his own hand off because he was an idiot again. Finding a truck and then the rest was blurry. Besides his missing hand hurting like a bitch his head was clearer now then it had been for years. Blinking his eyes opened he squinted in the light and looked around and jerked back some.

Standing over him with worried eyes was some kind of dark headed angel.

"The fuck are you?" he ask, his voice horse. She just chuckled at the brassiness and handed him some water.

"Well, aren't you the charmer. My names Christina but you can call me Chris. I found your ass on the side of the road and brought you here. Now before you start in with your charming personality take a moment to let me know how you feel. And be honest." She said taking out a stethoscope and listening to his heart. He stared at her for a moment while she listened.

She was gorgeous, even though like everyone in this world she needed a shower and change of clothes. She had long wavy dark brown hair that was pulled back in a pony tail. Her eyes were hazel green. She was shorter than him by a lot and had a curvy but petite body and nice size rack.

"Hello." She ask him when he still hadn't answered and he cleared his throat.

"I'm ok. My arm hurts like a bitch and I feel tired as hell but my head is clearer now. How long I been out?" he ask her as she checked his blood pressure. He looked around and noticed she had hooked him up to an IV and he was laying on the floor surrounded by blankets.

"And where the hell are we?" he added and she chuckled taking the scope out of her ears and tossing it into a bag.

"It's been about a week, maybe longer days go by without notice now. Were in an abandoned doctors office about 10 minutes from the city. If the pain is too much I can give you something for it. We don't have much but it can help. I've been pumping you with antibiotics to prevent infections and I think it's worked." She said and he shook his head.

"Naw. Don't give me nothing. I'm an addict sugar. I actually feel like I don't have any drugs in my system for once. Want to try and see if I can keep it that way. Damn near got me killed last time I fucked up." He said and she nodded and handed him three white pills.

"This is Motrin. Not addicting. Plus it helps with inflammation." He said and he took it quickly.

"Names Merle Dixon by the way." He grunted and she nodded and walked away and came back with a bowl of broth.

"You haven't eaten in days. I've been keeping you hydrated but you will need to ease back into eating again. See if you can hold this down first." She said and he nodded. She helped him sit up against the wall and he looked down and saw his arm was wrapped up pretty tightly and he cursed himself for being an idiot again as he stared sipping the cold broth. She moved around the room and gathered things and placed them into her bag. He noticed his jacket he had been wearing had been cleaned and hung a few feet away from him. He was in his wife beater and slacks.

"You a Doctor or something?" he ask her when he couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"No. I was an ER nurse at Grady when this all happened. It was my day off. Guess I got lucky. Been alone since. You're the first live person I've seen." She told him and he nodded. He finished his food and she made him lay back down as she took his temp.

"Looks good. You haven't ran a fever in a while so I think you beat the infection. You have a lot of blood loss though so you need to rest until you replenish and get your strength back. Were gonna need more food so I'm going to make a quick run." She said standing up and strapping what Merle saw was two twin blades to her back and a knife to her leg.

"You're leaving?" he ask not liking the idea of her leaving him. What the hell?

"Won't take long. There's a gas station not far from here. I'm hoping it hasn't been raided yet. Be right back. Don't leave or anything. The place is boarded up good so you'll be safe. Here's a knife just in case thought." She said laying a large machete next to him. He grabbed her hand for a moment to stop her and they stared at each other for a moment before she pulled lose and patted his arm.

"Be right back hot stuff." She said with a wink and he chuckled.

He laid there wondering if she would come back for a while. When she finally did slip back in she was panting and carrying two heavy bags.

"Hit the jackpot."She told him and he sat up and watched her. She separated the food and water in one big duffle bag, medical type supplies she found in another smaller bag. She had a few female items Merle refused to look at that she put in her back pack. She had another bag that she stuffed other things into he couldn't tell what it was then she pulled out the grab prize. A bag full of cartons of cigarettes.

"Hell yeah." He said and she chuckled as she added them half in her back pack and half into the other bag and walked the other bag over to him.

"This is the men's things I could find for ya. You can keep this back pack and start adding things you find to it." she said tossing the bag at him. He nodded in thanks and lit a cigarette quickly with one of the lighters in the bag and watched her do the same as she went back to sorting.

"So who's Daryl? Ya boyfriend or something?" she ask and he choked on the smoke he was inhaling.

"The fuck. I anit no fag." He spat and she chuckled at him. Seems no matter how rude he was it didn't faze her.

"Ok. Just wondering. You kept waking up calling for him. Saying you had to find him. Thought he might be ya lover?" she said with a shrug as she sat on the floor and smoked.

"Hell no. He's my brother. I got separated from the group when I started acting up and they handcuffed me to the roof in Atlanta. Cut my own hand off to escape. Planned to go back to them but I passed out before I could." He said and she nodded.

"You were acting out?" she ask and he nodded.

"Yeah. Tripping out. I got a stash of what drugs I could find in my bike back at camp and I snorted some. Started messing with me and I started beating up on this black guy and fought with this cop. He cuffed me to settle me down." Merle explained realizing now that his head was clear of drugs what an idiot he was.

"I figured you might be an addict. You went thought pretty heavy withdrawals symptoms while you were out of it. Got sick a lot, sweating and hallucinations and shit." She told him and he winced and hope to hell he hadn't hurt her by mistake.

"I didn't hurt ya or nothing? Did I?" he ask and she shook her head.

"Naw. Just cussed a lot but that's not big deal." She said and he nodded.

"How's the urge right now?" she ask.

"It's there but not bad. This smoke helps. Have something to focus on helps too." He said and she nodded.

"You ever take any AA classes or Drug classes or anything?" she ask him and he shook his head.

"Naw, never wanted to get clean before." He told her.

"What about now?" she ask and he nodded.

"Yeah. I need to. Damn near got me killed and I lost a hand because I was too out of it to wait for my brother to come get me. He's probably worried about me. Just been the two of us for a long time. I'm afraid I'll get my ass or his ass killed if I don't." he said sighing and she nodded.

"Well, I can help with that if you want. Be like your sponsor." She said and he laughed at her.

"You come to me whenever you feel a strong urge to use and I'll give you something else to focus on. Will do it together and I'm sure your brother will too. Once we find him." She said and he looked at her intently.

"Why do you want to help me? What's it to you?" he ask and she sighed.

"Well for one it's not like I got anyone out there I need to go find. I was alone before all this happened. Plus strength in numbers and all that shit. And I lost my sister to addiction, her husband was an addict and use to beat her, then she turned to drugs to deal with it and died from overdoes. I couldn't help her so I'll help you." she said looking away in memory and Merle felt bad for asking.

"Ok. I'll let ya help me. I anit ever let anyone help me with anything before, so ya best feel lucky." He told her and she laughed an nodded.

Merle slept another day before he felt better and back to normal almost. She had gotten him back to eating and was able to eat enough of the food she had to get his strength back. They planned to head out the next morning, find a car and start at the camp Merle last saw his brother and go from there.

They spent the time smoking and talking as she kept watch over him. He felt bad that she looked so tired from making sure he was ok and that they were safe but he hadn't been fit to help any at all. He was intrigued by the women. He had never cared about women before other than scoring but she talked to him like he was somebody and not just a piece of shit redneck. It was nice.

He had spent a lot of time checking her out when she wasn't looking. She was extremely beautiful. A girl he wouldn't have even tried talking to before all this. She had several tattoos that he could see and he had always loved chicks with ink. He had a couple of his own, so did his brother.

She took care of him better in those few days than anyone had his whole life and he had a great deal of respect for her and owed her a lot.

"You should get some rest. We getting out of here in the morning. We need to be alert sugar." He told her and she looked at him tiredly and he wondered how much sleep she actually did get.

Nodding she laid her head back against the wall where she was sitting next to him and was out in minutes, snoring softly. Chuckling he shook his head and moved her over so she was laying down on his palate of blankets and covered her up.

By nightfall she hadn't woke yet and Merle was getting tired again so he laid down next to her and got some shut eye himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He woke the next morning feeling better than he ever had. He actually slept the whole night with no problems. He also felt a weight on his chest and something in his face. Opening his eyes he saw that sometime during the night they ended up tightly cuddled together which was probably why he slept so damn good. She was laying half on his chest and he had both arms around her. Her hair was fanned out in his face. Moving the hair out of the way he looked down at her and smirked.

This was the first time in had ever slept through the night with a women but it was nice. Her scent was all around him and she was warm and pressed against him in the right spots. Yeah it was really nice.

She sighed as she started to wake and shifted against him and he held her tighter to keep her ass still.

"Sugar, stop fucking moving." He told her and she snapped awake quickly and look up at him and chuckled.

"Gotcha problem there sweet cheeks." She teased as she stretched against him and he groaned lowly as she rubbed against his morning wood.

"I have to say though. I slept better then I think I ever have. No nightmares or nothing." She said and he hummed in agreement. They laid there like that for a few more minutes before she finally sat up. She was laying between him and the wall and she smirked at him as she moved to get up. She straddled his hips and then slide off and stood up tying her hair in a pony tail again as she started moving around.

"You're trying to kill me women." Merle told her as he had to lay there for a while to get himself back under control. Seeing and feeling her straddled him about made him lose it. She smirked at him and gave him a once over.

"Why would I want to kill you when I spent all this time saving your sexy ass. Now let's get a move on it." she said and bent down and started picking her things up and setting out some breakfast bars for them to eat. Merle jumped up and went and stood behind her causing her to jerk back standing with her chest to his back.

"Keep flirting with me like that sugar and Imma make your ass mine." He whispered into her ear and her breath caught.

"I don't do flings Merle. You said yourself you anit ever been the settling type, well I anit the friends with benefits type or no one's one night stand." She said and walked away. Damn women would be the death of him. It was true what she said about him but he was starting to change his way of thinking in this new world.

"Can you hot wire a car?" she ask him as they walked along the road keeping out of the view of anyone they might pass. Grunting he nodded as he killed a walker with his new prosthetic Chris had made him. Gave him a knife on his stump and that was useful as hell.

"Yep. Just got to find a good one." He told her and she nodded. He heard the sound of a truck and pulled Chris against him and pressed her into the wall of the building they were walking behind. He shushed her as he listened with her back against the wall and he was completely covering her body with his as the truck came to a stop around the corner. She heard it then and tensed.

"Anit seen anyone in a while. Not since we raided that old folk's home. Killed all those bastards. They didn't have much stuff thought. Checked this place out yet?" he heard a male voice and Chris gripped Merle's shirt in her hands as he pressed against her tighter, he knew she was scared.

"Yeah, anit nothing or no one in there. Few offices a few miles down. May check to see if anything there." Another man said and he heard the first man hum in agreement.

"And if we find anyone camped in there?" a third man ask. There was silence at first.

"Depends. If the men look like a problem kill them. Women, well do what ya want with them." the first man ordered and Chris shivered. She had been in one of those offices alone until she found Merle and Merle knew that these men could have found her and done god knows what to her and he'd be damn if he let that happen.

They got in there car after that and drove off. Merle waited until he couldn't hear anything for a while just to make sure before he moved from her just enough to look down at her. She was biting her lip in worry and he pulled it out between her teeth.

"Stop that now. Anit no need to worry. Ole Merle anit gonna let no one touch ya." He told her and she nodded and took a deep breath.

"Thanks." She said looking up at him now. He nodded and bent down and kissed her. She kissed him back for a while before he pulled back.

"Need to find us a car sugar. Get the hell out of here." He said and she nodded and he pulled her around the building and they ran down the street.

They found a house that didn't have anything good inside but the garage had a nice, new smaller car that would be good on gas and it had a full tank. Chris found the keys inside. They loaded all their stuff into the back and Merle pulled the car out of the drive and headed towards the camp with his girl sitting next to him and to Merle she was already his.

They made it to the camp quickly and saw it was empty except the burning pile of walker bodies that was left behind and a stripped out red car.

"Looks like they got attacked by walkers." She said looking around and Merle nodded. They walked over to the red car.

"Merle and Morgan. Couldn't stay, wasn't safe. Heading to the CDC and then Fort Benning to find safety and answers." Chris read to out loud.

"Well at least they didn't forget my ass too much. My brother didn't leave anything behind and looks like he took my bike too. Do you know the way to the CDC?" Merle ask and she nodded.

"Yeah. Not far from here. I went there once for a training session. We can get there before dark." She said and they loaded back up and headed that way. They past the body of a man leaning against a tree and Merle recognized him so he knew they were heading the right way.

Just a hour or two before night fall they pulled to a stop behind his brothers truck that had the bike on the back and looked at the building.

"Damn. Looks overrun too but the cars are here with no bodies in them so they must have gotten inside." Chris said. Taking out her two knifes off her back they walked forward carefully towards the doors. Loud banging and screaming could be heard and Chris and Merle ran to the side to look into the window to see everyone from his old group trying to break the window. They saw Merle and were shocked.

"Merle." Daryl yelled and Merle ran to the glass.

"What's happening?" Merle yelled and Chris saw they were drawing the attention of the walkers. She killed one and waited for more to come.

"Locked in. The place is gonna blow." Daryl yelled as he swung the axe at the window. Merle took out the gun he had that Chris gave him and waved his hand to the others.

"Back up." Her yelled and they all hit the ground as Merle fired a shot at the glass and nothing happened.

"Damn it." Merle cursed frantic to get his brother out. Finally Rick ran forward and motioned for them to run and Merle saw why. He was laying a grenade by the glass. Grabbing Chris they ran back and dove on the ground as the blast exploded. Standing they saw the glass was broke and they ran over and helped the women and kids out.

"Merle. Damn." Daryl said and Merle slapped his shoulder as they ran. Merle kept Chris next to him as they lead the way to the cars, killing walkers as they went. When they got there they all dove for their cars and Merle and Chris watched as Andrea and Dale got out just in time for the building to blow.

"Ya ok?" Merle ask her and she nodded looking back at the building in shock.

"Yeah. Damn. Ok shit." Chris said looked back to see a large herd moving this way. Peeping the horn Merle got their attention and pointed behind them. Rick waved at him and lead the way in the RV out of the area.

They drove for a while and then pulled over hiding the cars in an alleyway in the city.

"Stay with me at all times. There's a few people in this group I don't trust too damn much yet." Merle told her and she nodded, grabbing her bag and following behind Merle as they jogged forward towards the other.

"Merle. Damn I thought we'd lost ya. What the hell happened? We came back and you were gone." Daryl ask him looking him over and then looking over at Chris.

"I wasn't in my right mind at the time. Chris here saved my ass and got me better. We found ya note back at the camp and followed ya." Merle said as Rick walked towards him.

"I'm sorry about what happened. I didn't plan to leave ya there. Are we going to have any issues with you being back?" Rick ask and Merle glared at him until Chris elbowed him in the ribs and gave him a look. Rolling his eyes Merle shook his head no and Daryl was shocked. Who the hell was this girl?

"Naw. I anit causing no problems. Just want to be with my brother is all. Chris here is gonna keep me out of trouble." Merle said smirking and Chris rolled her eyes and shook Rick's hand.

"I'm Christina. Call me Chris. I was an ER nurse at Grady. I'll keep Merle in line and if ya don't mind another person?" Chris said. Rick looked at the others who just shrugged. Shane didn't look like he liked it but who the hell cared what he thought.

"You were a nurse. How good are you with Walkers?" Rick ask and Merle snorted.

"This chick right here is a bad ass bitch with those blades Officer Friendly." Merle said and Rick nodded.

"Alright we need the man power anyways. Just let's keep the peace as best we can." Rick said and Merle and Chris nodded as they followed behind the group. Rick was leading them somewhere.

"Who's this girl?" Daryl whispered to his brother. He noticed his brother touched her and let her touch him and didn't snap at her when she elbowed him and he seem to keep his eyes on her at all times.

"She's mine." Merle said and Daryl nodded. No more was needed to be said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Where's the lookouts?" Glenn ask and then they walked around the corner and Rick cursed. Walkers were everywhere.

"Where is this place?" Chris ask as Rick led them quickly around the corner and into the building.

"After we didn't find Merle we ran across some Vato's. Got into with them but made peace and gave them some guns. They were staying here. Thought they might give us shelter." Rick said and Merle and Chris shared a look.

"Shane, Merle, Daryl and I will sweep the building. You all stay here." Rick said and Chris snorted.

"This anit the 50's where the little women stay behind and let the men do all the work. I never was good at that domesticated shit and I anit married to no one here Mr. Rick and my daddies been dead." She said with a raised brow. Rick stared at her and Merle smirked. She was feisty. Shrugging Rick let her come and was shocked at how good she was with her knifes.

When they cleared it everyone joined them and Chris and Merle walked around with Daryl looking over the bodies.

"There's nothing but old people here and a few young guys. What was this place?" Chris ask.

"Was an old folks home. I don't know what happened." Rick said and Andrea snorted.

"They got overrun. What do you think." She said and Daryl scoffed.

"Got something to say to me?" Andrea ask and Daryl glared at her.

"How about observant." He ask and Chris smirked.

"That's a big word for you. 3 whole syllables." Andrea snarked and Merle grunted but stayed quite.

"Look around you. These people were shot in the head. Execution style. Walkers didn't come this this was over." Daryl snapped and everyone looked around and knew he was right.

"Think we know who did this." Merle said bending down to looked at one of the bodies.

"Who?" Rick ask.

"After we left the doctors office Chris had us staying in we saw a truck driving down the street. We hid because they stop near us. At least 3 men maybe more got out and talked. Said something about not seeing anyone since they raided the old folks home and killed all the bastards inside. They planned to head towards the office we had been in and one guy ask what they planned to do if they run into anyone staying inside them. The other guy said kill the men if they look like they would be an issue and do whatever they wanted to the women. They left then and we high tailed it out of there. Bad news those guys." Merle said and they all shared worried looks.

"You're worried about walkers. I'd be more worried about those guys that did this." Daryl said and walked up towards Andrea.

"Observant. Look it up." He sneered and then walked out. Chris and Merle followed behind them.

They stayed the night there rotating watch. Merle noticed Shane's sneaky ass leering at Chris when they came back from watch and went to bed down on the other side of the room where Daryl was. Merle glared at him but he didn't notice so Merle pulled her over towards the corner of the room with him and laid her down next to the wall. Merle positioned his body next to her so he blocked her from Shane's view and wrapped his arm around her.

"Whatcha doing there Merle?" She ask but snuggled into him. He chuckled and flipped his brother off who was snickering at him.

"Go to sleep sugar. Don't like the way that pig looks at ya. Anit leaving ya unprotected during the night." He whispered to her.

"What pig?" She ask and Merle grunted.

"Shane's perverted ass." Merle said and Chris nodded and went to sleep in his arms.

"We need to down size to save gas." Rick said and they all nodded. They agreed to leave T-dogs van, Daryl's truck and Shane jeep. Daryl and Merle both refused to leave the bike, Dale refused to leave the RV and Merle flat out refused to ride in that death trap as he called it. He and Chris would stay in their car.

"Maybe you'd be more comfortable in the RV with the other ladies?" Shane came over and ask when she was tossing Daryl's things in their car. She turned and snorted.

"No thanks. I'm more than fine in there with Merle." She said and Shane scoffed as if he didn't believe that one bit.

"I don't understand how you can stand him. A girl like you don't need no methed out Redneck." Shane said stepping closer and Chris took a step back, scowling.

"Look prick. You don't know me for shit. I'd take Merle anyday over a cop with a god complex so beat it." she snapped and Shane just glared at her.

"Shane's messing with ya girl Merle." Daryl told him and Merle snapped his head to look and growled. Shane was gonna get it one day. Walking over to Rick he tapped the man on the shoulder.

"Look Officer friendly I said I wasn't gonna start drama and I mean that. But if you don't put a leash on your boy Shane and keep his ass away from my girl me and him are gonna has issues." Merle said and Rick looked over towards Shane and Chris and sighed.

"I'm sure there just talking." Rick said half heartily and Merle snorted.

"Yous a cop. They taught you to read body language and shit right?" Merle ask and Rick nodded.

"What's there bodies tell ya right now?" Merle ask and Rick looked over and watched them carefully and nodded.

"That he's making her uncomfortable. I'll talk to him." Rick said and Merle nodded and stalked over towards them. Chris sighed in relief as Merle came up and slung his arm around her shoulders and glared down Shane.

"There's a problem?" Merle ask Shane who just shook his head and glared before walking away.

"Stay away from that prick." Merle told her as they got into the car. She nodded.

"No problem. Uncle Jessie anit my damn type no way." She said and he snorted.

"Uncle Jessie?" Merle ask and Chris nodded.

"Yep. Remember the show Full house. Uncle Jessie was the one that thought he was god's gift to women with the long hair. That's Shane right there except Uncle Jessie wasn't a creeper." Chris explained as she sat her feet on the dash and smirked over at him. He just laughed out loud as they drove behind Daryl out of the city.

They made it a few hours into the country when Daryl had to top because of a fucking traffic jam. Cursing Merle and Chris got out just as the RV started to smoke and stale out.

"I said it. Didn't I say it?" Dale yelled as everyone filed out.

"Problem Dale?" Rick ask and Dale scoffed.

"Only the problem of being stuck in the middle of nowhere and needing a radiator hose." He said before looking around and blushing.

"Oh." He said and Chris chuckled as she followed Merle and Daryl along with the black man T dog to sypen gas. Lori made a statement about noting being right that they take this stuff but no one listened to her and went about their business looking for anything that they might need.

They'd filled up all there gas cans and Chris started looking through the cars when Merle ran up and shoved her to the ground.

"Herds coming. Under here and don't make a sound." He told her and she gasp and nodded and rolled under the car. Merle followed behind and he wrapped his arms around her and held her a little too tight but that was ok. She was terrified as she watched the dead feet shuffle past her. Merle felt her shaking against him and all he could so was hold her until it was over.

When it was safe they moved out from under the car and Merle went to find his brother. They found him trying to help a bleeding T dog off the ground.

"He bit?" Merle ask helping the black man up.

"No. Cut his arm on the window badly though." Daryl said and Chris moved over and looked at it.

"You'll need stiches and antibiotics. I got some in my bag." She said and they nodded and helped get him back to there car. When they got there they saw everyone standing next to the guardrails looking into the woods.

"What happened?" Daryl ask Dale who walked over to watch Chris clean T Dogs wound.

"Sophia ran into the woods with walkers after her. Rick went to get her. Were waiting on them to get back. What happened to him?" Dale ask and everyone walked over then to look. Daryl explained what happened and they watch Chris get the sitches ready.

"Alright big guy. I anit got nothing for the pain right now. You'll need to grit your teeth and bare it." She said and he nodded and hissed as the first stick came. She stiched him up quickly and wrapped the wound and handed him some antibiotics to take and handed Merle his dose too. Merle took them without question before turning to his brother.

"Still got my stash?" he ask and Daryl nodded and pulled a large plastic bag out of the bike and handed it to his brother. Merle took a few pain killers out and handed them to Chris.

"Here. Add it to ya bag. Give him one if he needs it. And here. The rest of my stash." Merle said and Daryl gapped in shock as he handed over his drugs to his girl who nodded and walked away to destroy it.

"Ya gave her all ya stuff?" Daryl ask and Merle nodded.

"Yep. Staying clean. She's gonna help me when I feel the need for a fix. Told me to go to her and she'd help me. I don't wanna lose another hand or worse." Merle said and Daryl nodded, grateful that his brother was getting better.

An hour later they saw Rick come back with no Sophia and Carol lost it. Merle noticed Daryl couldn't keep his eyes off the mousey women and Merle wondered if maybe his brother was sweet on her. He knew that if he was then he wouldn't rest till he found that little girl.

No one slept that night worried about Sophia and the next morning they set out to search. T dog and Dale stayed at the RV while the others went to search. When they found the church and no little girl they split up. Rick, Shane and Carl went one way and the others went another. When they heard the shot ring out followed later by a women on a horse demanding Lori and Chris come with her and she brought an extra horse with her both girls jumped to get to Carl.

"Wait you can't go with this women." Merle said and Chris just kissed his quiet before smiling.

"I need to help. Get back to the road and grab T dog and my bag and meet me at the house in case we need more supplies. I'll be fine." She said and jumped up on the horse and road off towards the house with the women and Lori.

When they got there and met Hershel and his family Hershel filled them in on Carl.

"So your waiting on Shane and this other man to get back with the respirator. Mind if I take a look at him too?" Chris ask and Hershel nodded.

"Of course. Rick says you were a nurse?" Hershel ask as she buried his stethoscope and listened to his heart.

"I was an ER nurse at Grady. Seen a lot of trama like this. I have to say if Shane doesn't get here in a few hours we may need to talk about doing the surgery anyways. He wont last the night without getting those fragments out. My boyfriend is coming later with my bag. I have some things that may help but the surgery is going to have to happened before the end of the night." She said to Rick and Lori and Hershel agreed.

Merle and T Dog and Glenn showed up a few hours later and Merle shadowed Chris everywhere she went. Not wanting her out of his sight. Chris knew Hershel didn't like it but Chris didn't mind one bit. She liked having Merle there with her. She felt antsy with him out of her sight.

When Shane did show up Hershel, Chris and Patricia did the surgery on the little boy and with Chris there it didn't take as long as it would have and she stitched him up quickly and they worked on pumping Antibiotics into the boy to stave off infection. Once he was stable they let Rick and Lori into the room.

"Thank you. So much." Lori said and hugged Chris tightly before laying next to her son. Chris by passed a now shaved headed Shane and moved to go help Merle set up their tent.

"He alright now?" Merle ask her and she nodded.

"He's stable for now. You ok?" she ask when she noticed he couldn't sit still. Sighing he sat on their blankets and shrugged.

"Feeling alittle shaky is all." He said and she nodded and moved towards him. His eyes widened when she straddled his lap and ran her nails into his scalp.

"Let's give ya something else to focus on then." She whispered and he groaned when her lips and teethed grazed his neck.

"Fuck." He hissed and ran his hands over her ass, pulling her against him


End file.
